kingdom_deathfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon King
The Dragon King and The Tyrant were added in the Dragon King expansion. ******** Entries below contain gameplay and lore spoilers! ******** Lore ''"There was once a monster that was alone in the world. Abandoned in its grief, the monster crawled deep inside its aching heart until it broke and was set aflame. Now, the power of its grief and fury pours like invisible poison from the weeping face it hides inside its hulking body."''Dragon King Expansion Rulebook, Showdown: Dragon King, pg. 6 The Dragon King's species is long dead. It remains alone, clinging to the memories of its once mighty race. Its destructive moods swing wildly from impotent rage to obsessive nostalgia. It stalks the darkness, lashing out at anything it meets. Survivors that run across the moody monster usually fall prey to the unseen waves of ruinous pain that emanate from the monster's glowing heart. Those survivors lucky enough to drive off the monster will be amply rewarded with a trove of new armaments crafted from the abandoned husk of the monster's body.Dragon King Expansion Rulebook, pg. 1 People of the Stars ''"There was a monster whose only fear was to be forgotten. Driven by that terror smoldering in its heart, the monster inscribed its face in the sky with a glowing breath. All who saw it grew sick and died leaving nothing alive that could remember the monster's face."''Dragon King Expansion Rulebook, Showdown: The Tyrant, pg. The People of the Stars refers to an ancient race of beings, of which the Dragon King is the last surviving member. The Dragon King appears in his human form as The Tyrant, adopting a nearby settlement. The survivors develop their settlement around The Tyrant's throne. Under the watchful gaze of the Tyrant, the survivors strive to grow powerful and become reborn as one of the People of the Stars. Under the Tyrant's guidance, the survivors push their bodies to unnatural limits or die trying. Those who are successful find their bodies mutating to provide them with a powerful boon, signifying their acceptance into the clan. Eventually, The Tyrant reveals his true form to the settlement, demanding that they erect a tomb for him and place him in it once they have killed him. Once the tomb is constructed, the Dragon King descends upon the settlement in search of a glorious death at the hands of those who have ascended to become the new People of the Stars. Model Dragon King ] Dragon King sculpted by Build guide can be found at VibrantLantern.com The Tyrant ] The Tyrant sculpted by Build guide can be found at VibrantLantern.com Gameplay The Dragon King expansion adds the Dragon King quarry to the standard campaign, as well as adding a brand new campaign variant, The People of the Stars. Quarry The Dragon King can be added to a campaign as a quarry starting in Lantern Year 8. People of the Stars The survivors construct their settlement nearby the throne of The Tyrant, the Dragon King's human form. The Tyrant adopts the survivors and leads them on the path of ascension, in the hopes of rekindling the lost civilization known as the People of the Stars. This new campaign variant makes a great deal of changes to the standard Kingdom Death: Monster formula. Most noticeably is the interaction between the settlement and their fickle benefactor, The Tyrant. The survivors work towards increasing their stats in the hopes of becoming one of the People of the Stars. Those who succeed are rewarded with a Constellation; a mutation which further empowers them. References Category:Monsters Category:Expansion Category:Boss Category:Quarry